


The Lion, The Wolf and The Owl

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Double Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Vault 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Alright class, I want you to pick three animals and words to describe these animals.”





	The Lion, The Wolf and The Owl

“Alright class, I want you to pick three animals and words to describe these animals.”

Almost instantly, Reagan decided on an owl, a wolf and a lion. For the owl, she picked the words wise and silent. For the wold, she picked the words loyal and misunderstood. As for the lion, she chose the words fearsome and possible homosexual.

“Alright, has everyone chosen their animals and their words?” The teacher said, continuing when everyone in the class nodded, “Good. Reagan, you start. What was your first animal and your three words?”

 

 _Wait, we were supposed to choose three words? Shit. Uhh… ‘possibly’ is a word, I’ll just switch the lion and the owl and figure out my other words later_.

 

With a crisis narrowly averted, Reagan began to speak.

“The first animal I chose was a lion, and for the lion I picked the words fearsome and possibly homosexual.”

The teacher turned bright red as he checked his sheet of paper.

“Umm… well, according to this… that’s how you think people see you.” He stuttered out. At this, Reagan and the rest of the class dissolved into laughter.

“Well, she isn’t wrong.” Amata giggled, her comment lost in the noise.


End file.
